


As Seen from the Outside

by Persiflage



Series: Cousy Fest 2k17 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Fest 2k17, Daisy Johnson is the only Marvel Superhero, F/M, Mission Related, New Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Elena Rodriguez, POV Outsider, Romance, Sappy, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, background mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Elena discovers that Daisy and Phil are sleeping together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> Written for the Cousy Fest 2k17 for the Day 3 prompts 'Sleeping arrangements' and 'Outsider PoV' and inspired by [this cute fanart](http://johnsonandcoulson.com/post/158973901285/cousy-romfest-2k17-day-3-sleeping-arrangements) by hamsterfactor.

Elena isn't happy at the prospect of having to wake up Daisy and Coulson when they've had less than 3 hours sleep since getting back to the base following their latest mission, but she has no choice in the circumstances: Daisy will want to get on this matter as soon as possible, and Coulson's her field partner. 

She heads to Daisy's bunk first, and pushes open the door, then heads for the bed. She pulls up short before she can switch on the lamp on the nightstand when she realises Daisy's not sleeping alone. Coulson's lying to Daisy's left, half on his side with his left arm outstretched above his head, his cheek resting on his prosthetic, and his right arm's under the covers, but Elena suspects it's wrapped around Daisy's waist as she lies on her stomach, her face turned towards Coulson, her left arm under his chest and her right arm tucked out of sight under her pillow. They look amazingly peaceful, Elena notices, and very right together.

She can't pretend she's very surprised about finding them sharing a bed – she hadn't known for certain that they're together, but it's been obvious the entire time that she's known the two of them that they're more than just fellow agents. She can think of several occasions when she'd interacted with one or other of them during those months when Daisy was off fighting Watchdogs and saving Inhumans without SHIELD, and felt that the words 'mutual pining' applied to them both equally. 

She shakes her head slightly, then reaches over and switches on the lamp before she clasps Daisy's shoulder lightly and calls her name.

She and Coulson sigh at exactly the same time, then open their eyes and stare at each other, slow smiles breaking out on their faces, and Elena can't help rolling her eyes just a little.

"Come on, chica, you can make ojos de vaca at each other later," she says a little impatiently. "We've got a mission." 

"Who's got cow eyes?" asks Coulson sleepily, rolling onto his back then squinting up at Elena as she plants her hands on her hips.

She rolls her eyes. "You two tontos enamorados."

Daisy rolls onto her back and looks up at Elena. "Something about pots and kettles springs to mind," she retorts.

Elena snorts. "You two are more lovesick fools than Mack and me."

"I thought you said we had a mission?" asks Coulson, sitting up, then scrubbing his right hand over his face.

"We do," Elena sighs. "Mack picked up a police report of two teens that were throwing fireballs at each other in the street."

"Where?" asks Daisy, shoving the bedcovers back and sliding out of the bed, revealing that she's wearing shorts and a tank, while Coulson wears a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Columbus," Elena says.

"Okay," Daisy says. "Give us ten minutes, and we'll meet you in the hangar." She rattles off more instructions, and Elena nods, taking it all in, and thinks, not for the first time, how good a leader Daisy is – she's a natural, and a great strategist and tactician, and Elena can understand why Coulson's so eager to see her take over as Director.

"On my way," Elena says when Daisy finishes, and she hurries out – though not at superspeed, because there's no point in wasting her energy. Thinking of energy leads her to divert to the kitchen long enough to grab some snacks and some of the high energy drink that Dr Simmons makes for her and Daisy. Then she walks down to the hangar where she knows Mack had gone to gee up the engineering types to get the Zephyr1 ready.

"They on their way?" he asks as she comes up the ramp with the backpack of food and drinks in one hand and her field gear in the other.

"Yes," she says, and smiles up at him when he takes the backpack from her. "You'll never guess, though." She gives him a triumphant look and he frowns, then shakes his head.

"What won't I guess?"

"I found them in bed together."

"Huh," says Mack, rather enigmatically, Elena thinks. He doesn't look surprised though, and she guesses that Daisy and Coulson's closeness has been an open secret for a long time. Then she remembers that Mack and Coulson spent the six or seven months that Daisy was absent flying around the country aboard the Zephyr1 together, and he'd probably witnessed Coulson's pining for Daisy on a daily basis.

"About time," he rumbles, then smiles. "I'm pleased for them."

"Me too," Elena tells him. "Think of the double date opportunities." 

He groans and she chuckles, having known how he'd react to that idea, but before she can do more than wrap an arm around him and go up on tiptoes to be kissed they hear Daisy's voice, and she turns to see her friend striding across the hangar, Coulson at her right shoulder, and a handful of other agents, including Piper and May, trailing her.

"Looks like you'll have to wait, chica," Mack tells her, then dips his head for a swift kiss, before straightening up and casting an enquiring look at Daisy and Coulson.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Whenever you are," he tells her, and she gives a sharp nod, steps aside to allow the other agents to board, then ushers Elena and Mack, with Coulson still a half pace behind her right shoulder, up the ramp.

"Let's get this bird in the air, then," Daisy says, and Mack nods, then gives Davies the order to take off, and Daisy leads the way into the command centre, and as they gather around her, directing their attention to the screens, Elena thinks that Daisy might finally be at peace with her role as SHIELD's first Inhuman agent, and leader of the Secret Warriors team. She can't help feeling pleased for her friend, and for Coulson as well.

She smiles a little to herself, then focuses her attention on the information that's filling the screens as Daisy begins outlining their operations plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Google Translate didn't lie to me about the Spanish translations I've used. Please let me know if it did!


End file.
